Silani
Appearance The Silani are a beautiful people, tall and fair, with angular features and perfect hair and skin. their skin ranges in color from pale white to pale yellow to a mild golden, and their hair is commonly black, green, light brown, or silver. Their eyes are normally always some shade of green, from very bright to very dark. There is some white to their eyes, but the irises are very large and pronounced, taking up most of the eye. Among all the other Elvantari, these have the most pronounced lengthening of the ears. Occupations Silani make great rangers, rogues, and mages. Homeland Silani hail from Glenwood. Languages Silani, Elvantari. Attitude Silani, also known as Wood Elves or The Tenders, are the race of Cyrnest most commonly associated with the elves we know from fairy tales in our world. They are a race of people who find their homes in the forests of Cyrnest, and although they were once friends to all the free peoples of the world, the recent unrest in Cyrnest has led them to retreat to their green fortresses and refuse the company even of other Elvantari. They are the protectors of the living things that cannot protect themselves, and everything green and good is their domain. In their forest realm, a thousand years can seem like only a day, and often, this is no mere change in perception. A little lost girl from our world once found herself in the Elvantari kingdom. She was Irish, and only one day had passed in the outside world before she had grown into adulthood and the official language of that village had become Irish Gaelic. Innate Abilities *''Immortality: Silani can not die of natural causes.'' *''Infravision: Silani can see in complete darkness.'' *''Natural Magic: Silani can use either Flora or Fauna based magic naturally.'' *''Natural Telepathy: Silani can communicate with any living being within 20 feet of them by telepathy.'' *''Shadowstride: When in the forest, Silani can move completely unseen and unheard in shadows.'' *''Speak With Animals/Plants: A Silani may choose to be able to speak either to animals or plants.'' *''Absolute Direction: While in the forest, Silani always know which direction they are facing.'' *''Ethereal: Silani are not of this world, and anyone talking to one knows it. This may sometimes be strange for someone not used to it, and may result in fear, awe, or even love.'' *''Keen Hearing and Sight: Silani have excellent sight and vision, and gain a +1 bonus to all sight or sound based Focus rolls.'' *''Weightless: Although a fully-grown adult male usually weighs about 120 pounds, the mass of a Silani is so perfectly distributed that they feel weightless. They can not take falling damage unless it is from above 100 feet, and someone can easily catch them or otherwise support them with no loss of Fortitude.'' Racial Modifiers STR: -10 AGL: +20 DEX: +30 REF: +15 FOR: -5 INT: +5 WLP: 0 FTH: +5 FOC: +10 PSY: -20 PER: +10 LCK: +15 Size: 1 Category:Races Category:Days of Old